


Man With A Plan

by ozsaur



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows what he's doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man With A Plan

It had taken close to two years to get to this point and John wasn't about to lose his chance. Rodney was right there, a step ahead of him on the narrow, dirt path, the perfect target. John had been building up to this moment, getting Rodney used to having him in his personal space, the shoulder bumps, the hip checks, the occasional head smack.

Now the ultimate goal was within reach, and this was the perfect moment. John sped up, reached out and--

Rodney squawked and jumped straight into the air, clutching at his backside.

"What the hell, Sheppard!"

John smirked at Rodney's venomous glare. "You're going too slow. Hurry it up, I don't want to be here all day."

"I didn't realize you were in that much of a hurry. If I'd known you were going to commit assault upon my person, I'd have run from the 'gate..."

Rodney yammered on as he walked at a much faster pace, rubbing his backside. John's hand tingled and he was tempted to "assault" Rodney again, but it was much too soon. Maybe next week he'll get the opportunity. In the mean time, he would occupy himself with the next step in his seduction of Rodney McKay.


End file.
